


Sanscest oneshot book

by Shippermel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Ink, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Other, Parent Sans (Undertale), Star Sanses (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippermel/pseuds/Shippermel
Summary: So this is a sanscest book I don't mind doing any ship really but there might be a lot of ink sans and maybe classic because they're my favorites.Cross posted on wattpad
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

This will be a request page so if you have a ship that you would like me to do I'll do it. Nothing is off limits There may also be oneshots that arent ships at all and are just pure fluff and love or angst.


	2. Fresh x ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me, okay I don't wanna do fresh talk also completely inspired by a comic where error kissed blue and ink saw but fresh came to comfort him

He sat there floating in the doddle-sphere bored out of his non-existent mind. There was nothing to do he had no idea where blue was and dream was busy as per usual but then a thought popped up in his head 

I haven't seen ruru in a while and he must be lonely maybe I should pay him a visit

A rainbow-colored blush spread across his face as he hid his face within his scarf. You see ink had a crush on 'his ruru' for quite some time even though they were rivals. He brushed himself off and fixed his scarf grabbing broomie he opened a portal jumping through it trying to contain his happiness. He hopped out the portal with a thud he'd almost had a panic attack the moment he opened his eye sockets but quickly tried to calm himself down. Looking around for his favorite glitch spotting two figures in the distance quickly running up to them recognizing them as error and blueberry.   
I didn't know that these two hung out

Ruru's back facing him but before he even had a chance to call out to him error lips (?) Meet with blue's; his hands wrapped around his waist while blue's arms found their way up to error neck pulling their bodies closer.

Ink stood frozen in one spot tears threatening to drop as his smile fell even though he didn't have a soul it still hurt, Even though he wasn't supposed to feel with error he did even if just a bit. A hand covered the protector's eyes from the view in front of him before he even realized what was happening he was swept off his feet and being carried bridal style through a portal into a newer au on the surface hidden in the forest. The skeleton sat down placing ink on his lap, ink looked up to identify the skeleton as fresh. he stared at him for a moment more confused at what was happening.

Fresh rubbed circles on the smaller skeletons back in an attempt to calm him. He could guess exactly what happened and he felt sorry for his only friend they were quite close and fresh loved the others' carefree nature, with a smile that seemed to brighten up even the darkest days. He couldn't stand to see tears in his eye sockets so they sat there and he spent time soothing the smaller. With ink crying himself to sleep fresh opened portal to inks home tucked away in a pocket dimension that few had access to he placed ink on his bed tucking him in placing a kiss on his skull. As he was about to walk away a had reached up to hold his sleeve tugging it gently looking back to the semi-awake skele. 

Ink looked up at fresh eyes pleading for the other to stay with him as if reading his mind fresh nodded reluctantly ink moved further into the bed making room for the other as he climbed in. Ink cuddled up to the other his head nuzzling his chest as they fell into a blissful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Momma ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, quick rundown there is peace the sanses All live together though the stars, bad and afterdeath noticed something is up with ink and that he's been spending a lot of his time in the doodlesphere yeah. Also, this idea came from one of my headcanons, because ink doesn't know his au or anything he holds his kids dear to his heart because their all he has.  
> Ages&names:  
> Reaper x ink kid- gibel 19  
> Dream x ink- Palette 18  
> Errorx ink-gradient 14 paperjam 16  
> Cross x ink- moku 15  
> Blue x ink- blueprint 12  
> Nightmare x ink- stain & dusk 10  
> Fresh x ink- arty 3  
> The only kid's ink gave birth to were arty, gibel, palette. The others were a result of ink magic mixing with the other parents he found those kids not too long after.

Someone thing was off lately, ink was rarely home he also seemed to be missing out on something and people were worried even nightmare gang was which was saying something. Dream and the others were going to try and talk to ink today if something was wrong as his friends they wanted to help. Besides the only thing in the doddlesphere was aus and since the treaty, they shouldn't need as much repairing as they used to. They were all crowded in the living room cuddling with there lovers, playing games, or simply talking as they waited for the protector to come home, dream texted him over an hour ago telling him that they wanted to talk. When ink did finally come home he was surprised, to say the least, he thought that only dream and blue wanted to talk to him but seeing so many other sanses made him nervous. They all moved into the meeting room and sitting in their respective seats. The silence was broken dream. Ink we're all a bit worried about you haven't been home in a long time we wanna know where you've been going and are you okay Ink stared at him before be being chuckling. he knew this day was coming he just didn't know it was coming so soon. After I calmed down from my laughing fit I told everyone I was fine. If you want to know the truth that fine but I'm only bringing who I feel would be most impacted by this I hope it okay. They all need their head and I responded with "good". I picked out dream, cross, error, nightmare, blue, reaper, and geno. I had to bring geno it's only fair he meets him. Then I remember " we have to get one more person". I could see the confusion on their faces but it better to do this while he's still young. I looked at blue and apologized as he looked at me even more confused before I broke out into a cursing fit and of course there he is. "Hey fresh" "Hey wassup with the unfresh language bro" (I still have no clue on how to talk fresh) "Yh sorry bout that but there something I have to show you" I approached him slowly smile planted In my face "and I swear to the creators If you hurt one of them your dead" I backed off him and turned greeted by many emotions flashing through severely faces. I opened a portal to the doddlesphere and rushed them all in. the doddlesphere a beautiful place where he watched over and protected the aus but something else was here something that was even more important to him than them. The aus were each held onto by one of error strings it made it easier if he needed to destroy one. The layout changed suddenly as the aus that once looked like paper turned into doors each on their own floating island. Tho in the distance they spotted what looked like a house and it seemed that where ink was leading them so they followed taking in the scenery. Once they were In front of the door ink turned to them " be careful not to break anything also don't scare them when I get them". They were welcomed inside and told to sit and w1ait in the living room, As ink moved up the stairs. They finally had a moment to think about what was happening so they tried to discuss who 'they' were but ultimately didn't have anything. Out of the corner of his eye dream spotted a skeleton out corner of his eye hiding in the doorway to what looked like a kitchen. He was rather small he had on a blue scarf with blue diamonds as eyelights, brown fingerless gloves, and a light blue shirt. They stared at each other for a while then dream gave the child a simile. Blueprint stared at the stranger for a while longer they remained him of his older brother palette and if their here that must mean that momma brought them. He slowly crept up to the older skeleton, peeking behind him he saw others, he immediately ran to the one with a long black cloak on arms opened wide. When a tentacle caught him lifting him off the ground The talking had died down as everyone's eyes were on the small skelechild. When the child began running to the God of death nightmare reacted though the child didn't see to happy because as soon as he realized what was happening his eyes began to fill so in a panic nightmare put the child back On the floor. dream took the child comforting him. When the child seemed calm enough he sat the child down next to him. "Hello little one do you feel better now" The child responded with a nod "Good, do you mind if we ask you some questions then?" Another nod They learned the child's name was blueprint and that he lived here with his brothers and his mother. Blue liked at him and quickly asked "Why were you running to reaper?" Print titled his head slightly confused blue then pointed to him. then print simply answered he looks like my big brother. Everyone looked confused about what was happening. They heard footsteps coming downstairs to see severely other children followed by ink who held another child in his arms. Ink along with the other children sat on another couch. Ink resting the little one on his lap, print hopped out of his seat to squeeze his way in between his brother dusk who sat next to mom, and other brother stain. Nightmare and dream could sense positive and negative energy akin to their own everyone else except geno feeling similar magic from a child. Ink looked at them "this is gibel" he pointed to a childd with a cloak like reapers own one of his eyes being a save star while the other was blue and two ink stains on both cheeks. Next he pointed to the one dream felt positivity from he wore a white hat with a star on the side with a gold lining, a white coat with gold buttons and a blue lining his name was palette. He continued introducing each child until he go to the youngest once sitting in his lap who's name was arty.


	4. Errorinkmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is this is complete cringe

"Ughh my head, what happened last night" a porcelain white hand covered with pitch-black tattoos laid atop his forehead trying to recall the events of last night.

I banged on the door as hard as I could bouncing on my heels I'm so excited the bad sanses were throwing a party and as much as blue and dream said I shouldn't go I couldn't contain myself. The door opened and I quickly rushed past whoever opened it and headed straight for the drinks I'm not too much of a lightweight I could handle a couple of drinks here and there right?

Wrong.

Stars my head is spinning but it won't stop me tonight. I stumbled across the room in a slight daze bumping into two figures I gazed up at nightmare and error. I gave them the best smile I could manage I carefully looked them up and down I never realized how cute they were until now or is that the alcohol talking I don't know nor do I care.

He gave a dazed smile he then quickly pulled error down to his height pulling their bodies together. he kissed him passionately tongue exploring every inch of the wet cavern; while error and nightmare stood frozen in shock pulling away error glitched slightly. Tho ink didn't pay it any mind as he pushed himself up against nightmare, rubbing his now erect member on his legs eyes clouded over by lust seemingly pleading for release. 

Ink looked over to see the error signs that we're clouding the other's vision gone. They seemed to have gotten the hint as nightmare picked ink up bridal style maneuvering through the crowd and upstairs error close behind. They found an empty room, error locking the door behind them as nightmare threw ink onto the mattress. Both night and error towering over the smaller skele as he sat himself up arms opened, nightmare took said spot kissing ink again to him the smaller tasted of candy so sweet and so addicting. He pushed his tongue in the other mouth gaining dominance quickly. Error found himself behind the other littering the other's neck with Hickeys. Littering kisses he slowly moved his way down to the uke's collarbone as ink let out a quiet moan exciting the other two.  
Errors hand crawled under inks shirt as his hand caressing his ribs while nightmare hand found his way into the others shorts to find a rainbow-colored (excuse my language) pussy already summoned, dripping wet and twitching in anticipation. They quickly tossed their clothes aside inks eyes widened slightly he probably wouldn't be able to walk for days but it'll be worth it, nightmare lined himself up at inks entrance error doing the same behind.   
Nightmares eyes meet inks as he asked "are you sure about this"  
Ink turned his head slightly kissing errors cheek then kissed night's lips telling them both that he was sure.  
They both pushed themselves inside ink as the smaller let out a small cry in pain tears threatening to fall. They waited for the smaller to adjust while spoiling him with kisses and whispering sweet nothings to calm him.

Ink gave them the okay as they slowly began to move their hips pushing in and out of the smaller still afraid of hurting him. Although ink appreciated the thought he didn't want it slow so cried out for them to go harder and so they did. Repeatedly they both hit his sweet spots drawing nothing but moans as ink kept calling out their name eyelights rolled back as his tongue hung out of his mouth the only thing he was able to focus On was the pleasure he was receiving from both of his supposed enemies. He came throwing his back as his walls tightened around his partners they both released inside him yet they weren't satisfied as they continued going all night.

Right, what the hell is wrong with me. Dream will be so upset if he ever finds out I did this.   
Two bodies pushed up against inks making him aware. He was still in bed with these two they both kissed him on either cheek, his face lit up as they pulled him back down to the bed snuggling up together they fell asleep once more.

This was just a one-time thing anyway right? Nothing would happen they could forget about it, right?


	5. Bloodlust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking high school au

Lust was thrown over his couch trying his best to get through the pile of homework in front of him. He threw down his pen resting his head in his hands about reading to give up at this point after all when will he ever need to know what x is. Just then a knock came at the door thanking the stars he went to answer only to see a bouquet being shoved in his face. He grabbed it with both hands still a bit confused at what was happening a boy he'd had an eye on was right in front of his face squirming. A single glowing eyelight starting into his red blush on his cheekbones despite what one would assume horror was more or less a puppy in his eyes. Once lust took the flowers horror fumbled with his fingers before taking a deep breath with newfound confidence he looked up and quickly asked if "the other would be his date to prom" lust giving him a soft yes.

Tonight was the night horror stood in front of the hall going over to make sure he looked nice. He was extremely nervous, lust meant a lot to him and the only reason he could even work up the courage to ask was that blue told him that lust thought he was sweet. Which was odd yet left him with a warm and fuzzy feeling in his soul. Then he saw him in all his radiant beauty he was wearing a stunning dark purple, strapped dress with a slight slit toward the side.   
The smaller made his way to him his female eco body summoned the dress was still a little big otherwise he waved a hand in front of his date's face who was most definitely lost in his own world.

Horror quickly collected himself and offered lust a hand as they made their way inside the building. The hours seemed to fly by with the two talking the night away; a slow song came on and horror took the chance he grabbed lust's hand and dragged the other to the dance floor one of his hands placed on lust waist and the other held lust hand. 

Horror lust

Ya'know I never got the chance to tell you but you look stunning love.

Well, you don't look too bad yourself handsome

They both stared into one another eyes their faces heating up as they leaned in. Horrors hand moving to cup lust face as they indulged a gentle and warm kiss; pulling away slightly horror asked the other to be his boyfriend which lust responded with a 

No

Okay jk jk

He said yes tears filling his eyes, his head resting on the other's chest as they continued dancing


	6. Love is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has kink(killerxink) error mare and mentions of inkmare killmare and bloodlust

I can't believe i was forced into this how stupid. Error had just told the multiverse about the balance honestly it was new to me I was just as surprised as everyone else but that wasn't how they saw it.  
In a split second everything changed and they all turned on me blaming me for everything I tried to tell them that I didn't know but they didn't listen they turned their backs on me even my so-called 'friends' I knew I shouldn't have gotten so attached. After the whole thing went down dream had become their protector with blue by his side even tho he'll never be able to actually do it; to make things worst I was basically sold to nightmare as a 'wife' more like an offering.  
I stood upstairs leaning over the balcony staring at my 'husband' and his boyfriend I mean who would've thought nightmare and error. I'm not gonna lie it hurt being here, nightmare and horror hated me to my very core sometimes they'd torture me I wonder if this would be considered a toxic relationship. Dust didn't talk to me unless he needed to, error just left me alone which I was grateful for. Cross on the other hand...my brother refused me and acted as tho I didn't exist at least he and reaps are getting along now.  
The only person who even acknowledged me was killer and it was only because he wanted a new 'toy' and also because he realized the number one thing we had in common; we both hated error for having the love of the person we both wanted.  
K- still salty skittles?  
I only glanced over at kills I didn't speak much while hear haven't heard my voice in a while. I guess he took my silence as a yes because the next thing I knew I was being dragged to his room. I sat on his bed as usual waiting he tried to talk to me every day he left and came back with brownies? How odd he sat down next to me and started feeding me and I let him. These taste funny I thought.

Next thing I know I'm being kissed by my husband's friend. oh, stars I shouldn't do this I'm married but night doesn't act like it so should I even care? Yea know what fuck it he can have error I'm sure I could have a little fun with kills. I kissed him back fighting for dominance, unfortunately, I lost I pulled him down tugging his jacket off of him. I summoned a rainbow-colored body pulling away I stripped myself tho I could feel him tracing my tattoos. He prepped me and lined himself up to my hole. I wrapped my limbs around him preparing myself for the pain to come.  
I felt his shaft enter me all at once and I whimpered slightly taking deep slow breaths while he caressed my cheeks trying to calm me. As soon I relaxed I felt him taking deep thrust inside me slamming into my prostate as I screamed out his name. The first time I heard my voice in forever and it was because of this. although stars this feels amazing. I wanted him to make me forget these stupid feelings that were trapping me here and he was doing an amazing job I was sure that I would be heard but it doesn't matter right now as I drowned myself in pleasure.

I woke up laying next to kills my face buried in his chest and his arms around my waist. I blushed he was so close and I kissed his sleeping frame before pulling away I went straight to the bath attache to his room. I threw on one of his oversized sweaters that reached my thigh he eventually woke up and we left the room one of his hands around my shoulder.  
When we arrived to the dining room breakfast was waiting, we sat next to each other and I started eating. I glanced around the air was heaving they all had something to say except maybe dust. I looked over at killer and he spoke up for me.

K- you have something to say then say it  
H- what the hell kills we all heard you.  
K- I have no idea what your talking about. His smile got slightly larger  
C- killer you had sex with ink don't you think that rude considering he's and nightmare are married.  
I laughed I couldn't help it did he really just say that. "cross don't you think you should mind your own business" my voice came out horse no doubt from holding it back then letting go last night.

C- what? I'm only helping you out  
H- exactly your out here spreading your legs like a slut.

Killer growled lowly at their words which surprised everyone even me. I gripped his hand under the table squeezing it gently I needed to remain calm for the both of us.  
"First things first, when have you ever given a damn about me, cross that's right never so don't act like your care brother. Now horror is appreciate it if you didn't compare me to lust alright, killer was my first unlike your little precious get that through your thick skull" they were all shocked silent maybe because Id just told them off after staying quiet for months or maybe its because I just exposed my relationship with cross.  
Nightmare looked upset, to say the least.

Here we are now the four of us; killer, me, error, and nightmare in his office

WHAT THE HELL

What? Is something wrong n i g h t y 

Of cøUrsë thēres søm3tHinG WroNG YouR sL3EpinG wiTH kïlLër WHiLe MarrIeD 

And so what about it

YOU

Clâm3 doWN NiGHty

Anyway like killer was saying there shouldn't be a problem although we're married we don't act like it. You spend every moment with error and I'm left on my own of course something like this would happen sooner or later. I don't complain when you're with the love of your life but suddenly it's an issue if I get some kind of affection from someone other than you? NO WAY.  
I got up with killer he left walking out but I ran back in stealing a kiss from him before running back out slamming the door behind me.

He's right I had no right to interfere with his relationship with killer, I know the way I treated him was a bit harsh still I didn't want to share him with anyone I wanted error and ink to myself what a stupid and selfish man an I.


End file.
